


Peace in Our Time: The First Time of Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Taking place in my Peace in Our Time series written by myself and MarvelMaster616, Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones give themselves to each other in a special way.
Relationships: Human Torch/Firestar, Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones, Johnny Storm/Angelica Jones
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: The First Time of Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This here is another cut scene from my Peace in Our Time series, which I've written in collaboration with MarvelMaster616. This here tells the story of Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones' first sexual experience. It takes place within volume 2. 
> 
> This here contains graphic, sexual content. If you aren't of age to see such material, skip it. 
> 
> Also, please do not sue. Characters are property of Disney, FOX, and Marvel.

**Peace in Our Time: The First Time of Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones (takes place between issues 37 and 38)**

“Johnny, Angelica, how was the class field trip to Oscorp?” asked Susan Storm from her bedroom. 

“Boring,” Johnny Storm said with a groan, throwing his backpack down on the ground. His girlfriend, Angelica Jones, followed suit. 

If Johnny were being honest, the field trip  _ had  _ been very boring. Maybe it was because he wasn’t interested in radioactive spiders. Maybe it was Curt Connors’ explanation that had been nearly enough to make him sleep. Maybe it was because Bobby Drake, one of his closest friends at school, had been absent nearly a week ago, and nobody knew where he was. 

Johnny had not heard from Bobby that whole week. Not having a way to contact Bobby impacted Angelica and Mary-Jane badly. Both girls had been taking it very hard. In fact, when Angelica tried calling Bobby on her cellphone, he hadn’t answered. Usually, Bobby was the type to respond to calls and texts immediately. 

However, Johnny knew that despite Bobby not being present, he didn’t have a choice but to go on the class trip. A huge part of why Johnny agreed to go on the class trip was for several reasons. A. Bobby insisted that it could be relatively interesting seeing mutated animals. B. it was about not being in class. That alone was enough to convince Johnny to go on the field trip. But not having Bobby there bored the hell out of him. At least if Bobby were there, he’d be able to crack inappropriate jokes to keep Johnny entertained the whole time. 

But Johnny did notice throughout the trip that Angelica seemed depressed. He knew Bobby not being in school was getting to her. However, Johnny was more than determined to cheer her up. In fact, he felt he knew what she needed. 

“I think I know why you found the trip boring,” said Sue. “Bobby wasn’t present today?”

“No, he wasn’t. It’s been nearly a week, Sue!” Angelica said. “I’ve texted him several times asking him if he got sick, but he hasn’t responded yet.”

“I’m sure whatever’s going on, he’s alright,” said Reed Richards, emerging from the bathroom and dressed in a dress shirt and khakis. 

“Date night?” asked Johnny coyly, not wanting to tell his brother-in-law or his sister what he had in mind for that afternoon. 

“Yes, it is,” said Sue. “And Ben is spending time with his fiancé tonight. So you have the place to yourself. There’s dinner in the fridge you can heat up.”

“Thanks, Sue,” said Johnny, watching as his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law left the room. 

Johnny waited until he heard Sue and Reed leave the apartment, for good. Turning to Angelica, he saw her moving to sit on the sofa, kicking her feet up on the coffee table and turning on the television. 

Johnny moved to the couch, wrapping an arm around her tightly. 

“Ange, I know you’re upset about Bobby not being present,” he began to tell her. 

“If it were only a day or so, I’d be fine,” admitted Angelica. “But you know that this is not like him.”

Johnny nodded, sympathetically. “Why do you think I agreed to go on this Godforsaken trip?” he asked her. “It was because Bobby convinced me that it was going to be fun. It wasn’t fun. If you want me to have fun on a class trip, take me to SeaWorld or Six Flags.” 

Angelica sighed. She knew Johnny was missing Bobby, too. She leaned into her boyfriend’s warmth, closing her eyes. She felt Johnny rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly as he kissed her head. 

“Angelica, we all miss him,” Johnny murmured. “But maybe it isn’t Bobby you need right now. Maybe you need something else.” 

“What do you mean? McDonalds and an  _ Evil Dead  _ marathon?” asked Angelica. 

“No, something that goes beyond that.” Johnny’s tone had a passionate undertone as he leaned in, kissing his girlfriend deeply on the lips. 

Angelica leaned into the kiss willingly, allowing her boyfriend to comfort her using this gesture. However, it was when Johnny’s hands moved to her waist that she stopped, almost abruptly. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, feeling what Johnny was indicating. 

“Yes, I am,” Johnny said. “Look, Angelica; I know that you’re the one for me. I know we’ve only been dating since the summer before freshman year, but I do love you.” He took her face into his hands. “Besides, Sue and Reed aren’t going to be home for a few hours. Ben’s spending the night at his fiance's home. We won’t get caught.” 

“It’s not that I am worried about,” admitted Angelica. “We’re both inexperienced. We’ve never done anything like this before. We don’t know the risks.” 

“You seem to have forgotten we got the lecture on how babies are made in eighth grade health class,” Johnny told her. 

“But what about the proper kinds of protection? And what about . . . about it being painful?” Angelica could feel her face going red. 

“Ange, if you think this is going to be like  _ Twilight,  _ you’re wrong,” Johnny said seriously. “That book over-exaggerated  _ everything  _ about sex. It’s almost as though Stephanie Meyer was trying to ruin teenagers’ perception about sex and pregnancy. But you do not need to worry. I’ve looked on Planned Parenthood. Reed sat me down for the “birds and the bees” at the beginning of the school year. I know what I’m doing.” 

“Johnny, how can you say that? You  _ don’t  _ know what you’re doing! We’re fifteen years old!” Angelica said, exasperated. 

“Are you saying you do not want me in the way I want you?” Johnny asked her, the dejection evident in his voice. 

“Of course not,” Angelica whispered. “Johnny, I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long. I love you. I know passion between us isn’t the problem. I just need to know if we are going to be  _ safe  _ while doing this.”

Johnny swallowed, considering his girlfriend’s words. Of course, he knew why she had hesitations. He’d read online that the first time might be painful for a woman. The last thing that Johnny wanted was to cause Angelica physical pain. He wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be memorable for her. 

“We will be safe,” he decided to tell her. “I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I promise that I will make sure that you feel every ounce of love that I have for you.” 

Angelica stared into his eyes. She could see the sincerity there. She could also see the lustful desire her boyfriend’s eyes held. They were burning with passion. 

“Do you trust me?” Johnny asked her, moving to place her legs into his lap so that he could pick her up bridal style. 

“Yes, yes I do,” Angelica told him. Before she knew it, Johnny was lifting her into his arms, and pressing a passionate kiss against her lips. 

Angelica responded to the kiss willingly. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck and he carried her off to his unkempt bedroom. He settled her down on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Johnny kissed her on the forehead before rushing into Reed and Sue’s bedroom to get two condoms, one for him, and one for her. He wanted to assure Angelica that they were going to use the proper precautions so that she was safe during it. 

As Angelica sat on her boyfriend’s bed, she shifted. Of course, she trusted Johnny to keep her safe during such a passionate act. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her. However, she couldn’t help but feel nervous about what this was going to entail. She didn’t know what Johnny had in store for her this very evening. All she knew was that she was about to have her first sexual experience with a boy who loved her. She was going to give herself to him. She could only hope that Johnny was going to protect that and honor that. 

She heard rumors around school for the past few months that Johnny would leave her for another girl. However, the fact that Johnny wanted to have sex with her told her something. It told her that he wanted her, and only her, and that he wasn’t going to leave her. She just hoped that he continued to keep that promise, and that he wasn’t going to cheat on her. 

Before she knew it, Johnny reappeared in the bedroom, holding condoms for them both. He settled them on his nightstand before sitting beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“So, how are we going to start?” Angelica asked shyly. 

“Well, first, we need to get you aroused,” Johnny said. “So, I guess we’ll start this way.” Johnny leaned in and kissed Angelica heavenly, breathing deeply as his fingers entangled with her auburn hair. 

Angelica responded by leaning into the kiss willingly, before feeling Johnny’s tongue slipping into her mouth. She responded by having her tongue meet his. Feeling the fleshy portion of Johnny’s mouth inside hers made her heart flutter. 

Shortly after his tongue slipped into her mouth, Johnny’s lips parted from Angelica’s, and moved to her jawline. He kissed her jaw and collarbone before moving to her throat, kissing that gently. Feeling her boyfriend’s lips on her skin was so intoxicating that Angelica let out a small moan of pleasure. 

“Enjoying it?” Johnny murmured, his lips trailing back to kiss her jaw again. 

Angelica nodded. “It feels good.” 

“Okay, next step,” Johnny said. “I’m going to undress you, okay?” 

Angelica nodded nervously. She was so used to Johnny displaying a high level of immaturity. To see him being so careful with her, it was a side of him she didn’t know he had. He was being so sensitive to how she felt. He wasn’t thinking about this being lustful, or doing sex just to do it. He was doing it out of pure love and thinking about her pleasure; not just his own. It made Angelica trust him further as his hands moved to remove the dark blue t-shirt she’d worn to school that day. 

Johnny’s hands slowly worked at removing Angelica’s shirt, to reveal her lacey, white bra. His hands then gently worked to remove her bra, and her breasts tumbled out. Very gently, Johnny pushed Angelica back onto his back, getting her as comfortable as possible. 

Angelica blushed slightly at the sight of Johnny staring at her boobs. She always thought her body was average at best. She wasn’t in the best shape and she wasn’t as toned as Mary-Jane was. Mary-Jane had years of dance experience on her side. Angelica couldn’t help but notice the belly fat she’d tried getting rid of with diet and exercise for the past few months. But Johnny didn’t even seem to care. She’d never had a guy look at her this way, half-naked lying down. Johnny’s hands then gently moved remove her sneakers and socks, before his hands worked their way up at removing the denim skirt she’d worn that day. He gently slid the skirt down, to reveal Angelica’s cotton white panties. 

“Johnny,” Angelica whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Johnny assured her gently. “Do you trust me?” 

Angelica nodded. “Yes, yes, I trust you.” 

“Okay, I’ll let you know what I am going to do next. I’m gonna massage you, alright?” 

Angelica hesitated before nodding. Johnny’s hands moved and cupped around her breasts, gently rubbing them. Feeling the sensitive skin was nearly enough for Johnny’s penis to go hard. He couldn’t believe he was touching his girlfriend of almost a year this way. 

Angelica gasped as Johnny’s hands rubbed her breasts. She could see her nipples were growing hard as Johnny worked at them gently, and he leaned down to kiss her breasts with soft lips. He erected a moan from Angelica as she felt her panties starting to moisten. 

“Johnny,” she whispered. 

Johnny nodded, seeming to know. “Panties a little moist?” he asked her seductively after he finished kissing her boobs. 

Angelica nodded. With gentle hands, Johnny removed Angelica’s underwear to see that her vagina was starting to get wet with pleasure. But he knew that it wasn’t nearly enough. She wasn’t aroused enough for it to not be painful for her. 

“Okay, Ange,” Johnny told her. “Next, I’m going to tease you a little more. But I won’t do it if you aren’t ready.” 

“I’m ready,” she insisted. “Pleasure me, please!” 

Johnny smiled, before moving lower to kiss her inner thighs. His tongue licked her thighs before moving to Angelica’s swollen clitoris. He was determined to make it wetter as his tongue moved to lick it. 

Angelica gasped, feeling Johnny’s tongue licking her inner depths. His mouth sucked at her womanhood as she tried not crying out, feeling the wetness increasing. Before she knew it, Johnny was done licking and sucking at her vagina and he was gently slipping the condom on her. 

“How did that feel?” he asked her. 

“Good,” she admitted, relishing in the sensations that Johnny was sending through her body. She could see Johnny’s pants were bulging. “You seem eager,” she teased. 

Johnny smiled. “You wanna be good to me?” 

Angelica nodded eagerly, her hands moving at removing Johnny’s t-shirt. Her hands practically slammed at his bare chest as she rubbed her hands over him, bringing her head up to kiss him fervently. 

Johnny responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth, helping her with removing his jeans and boxers. He kicked his Nikes off and removed his socks. He could feel his penis growing harder as the sensation of Angelica’s hands stroking it softly came over him. 

Johnny let out a moan of pleasure at feeling Angelica touching him this way. He decided that was the moment to slip the condom on. He wasn’t sure if he was Reed’s size, but he was determined to make sure that his girlfriend was as safe as possible. 

It was a side to him he rarely allowed people to see. Johnny wasn’t the type to allow others to see his vulnerability. Having Angelica see him this way made him feel even more trust in her as he moaned in pleasure, slipping his tongue into her mouth even more. 

Angelica sucked at his tongue willingly as her arms wrapped tightly around him. She gasped as she felt Johnny’s hardened dick over her vagina. 

Johnny pulled from the kiss, breathing to her, “Are you ready?” 

Angelica whimpered, nodding. “Yes, Johnny! Make love to me!” she pleaded. 

Johnny smiled, and with caution that he typically never used, he thrust himself into Angelica’s wet inner depths. 

“Oh, God!” Angelica cried out. 

“You’re . . . God . . . you’re so tight, babe!” Johnny gasped.

Angelica cried out, feeling the discomfort of having Johnny inside her. 

“Discomforted?” Johnny asked her around a moan. 

Angelica nodded, whimpering. 

“Okay, try and relax,” Johnny soothed her. “Deep breaths. That’s natural you’ll feel that way.” 

Angelica nodded again, breathing deeply at the sensation of Johnny’s penis in her vagina. She was still a virgin, and having a hard time relaxing. However, Johnny kept encouraging her to breathe through it, assuring her. 

Finally, she was relaxed enough to allow Johnny to go in even deeper. Angelica clutched the bed sheets as she let out a moan of pain, which slowly turned to a moan of pleasure. 

“Ohhhhhh Johnny,” she moaned. 

“You . . . You like it?” Johnny asked her. 

Angelica smiled. “Very . . . much,” she whispered. Slowly, Johnny pulled himself out before thrusting into her again. Each time he did so, her hips bucked up and down. It caused her to let out gasps as she felt her body being soaked in sweat. 

She could see Johnny’s body growing sweaty as well as he thrust himself in and out of her vagina. Angelica’s legs moved to the shape of a large V before wrapping themselves around Johnny’s buttocks, pulling him in even closer to her before she kissed him deeply. 

The two teenagers rolled around on the bed, whimpering and gasping in pleasure as they experienced sensations they never felt with another person. Finally, something broke within Angelica as she felt she was about to reach her climax. She could sense Johnny was almost there as well. 

“Almost . . . Almost there!” Johnny cried out. 

Before they knew it, Angelica felt the rush of an orgasm surging through her body as she found herself on top of Johnny’s naked body. 

“OHHHHHHH JOHNNY!” she cried. 

“GOD . . . ANGE . . .!” Johnny cried out, feeling he was reaching his own orgasm. That was when they parted. Johnny very carefully pulled out of her and pushed his girlfriend off so that she could lie down beside him. He pulled up his sheets and blankets up around them as his fingers entangled in her auburn hair. 

“Amazing,” Angelica whispered. 

“Incredible,” Johnny told her. “That was . . . God I never thought I’d get to have that.” 

“Me neither,” agreed Angelica. 

“As tempting as it is, we aren’t going for a second round,” Johnny told her. “At least not tonight. I don’t want to rush you at all.” 

Angelica nodded in appreciation as she kissed him softly. Johnny threw the blankets off and grabbed tissues to remove his dripping wet condom, throwing it away in the garbage before removing Angelica’s, wiping her clean with gentle hands. 

“That was special,” Angelica said. “I-I’m glad you chose to have that, with me.” 

“I am too. I love you, so much,” Johnny whispered. “Now, why don’t you say we get cleaned up, and enjoy that dinner Sue said is awaiting us? I’ll get you some underwear from Sue’s drawer.” 

Angelica nodded. “Thank you, Johnny.” 


End file.
